Jaejoong
by Tutup Botol
Summary: ini hanyalah kisah fiktif dimana jaejoong menjadi tokoh utamanya. genderswitch.


_Ini adalah salah satu cerita yang klise. Semua tokoh hanya meminjam nama dari idol Korea dan karekter mereka tidak sama dengan yang asliny. Saya sendiri belum mengenal lebih jauh karakter asli mereka. Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi._

_..._

**Jaejoong**

By Tutup Botol

Keluarga Kim adalah pemilik rumah makan didaerah Chungnam yang kepemilikannya turun-temurun diwariskan oleh anak pertama mereka. Karena ingin meneruskan usaha keluarganya, tuan Kim mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan lamanya di Seoul dan hijrah ke Chungnam. Keluarga Kim memiliki dua orang putri. Mereka adalah Jaejoong dan Kibum. Kibum adalah seorang siswa yang cerdas khususnya dibidang sains. Karena kepintarannya, ia selalu mendapatkan juara kelas. Selain pintar, Kibum pun merupakan gadis yang cantik dan berhati baik. Maka dari itu, ia merupakan anak kebanggaan keluarga Kim. Mereka sangat menyayangi Kibum.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, gadis itu memiliki watak yang berbeda. Jika kibum putih, jaejoong adalah merah. Jaejoong tidak suka belajar khususnya sains. Setiap hari yang dibawanya sepulang sekolah adalah barang-barang aneh sampai kamarnya penuh sesak oleh hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Gadis itu pun kerap memakai pakaian yang tidak sewajarnya, punuh warna dan terlihat tak lazim. Berbeda dari Kibum yang sering mendapat pujian, Jaejoong hanya mendapatkan makian dari umma-nya.

"Dari pada kau bermain tidak jelas dengan temanmu lebih baik kau membantu kami di rumah makan!" Teriak umma Jaejoong setiap harinya. Sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, gadis itu memakan apron lalu mengiris daging di dapur rumah makan. Sering kali Jaejoong membantah tetapi jika diancam tentang deposito kuliahnya nanti, ia langsung menurut.

Suatu ketika, umma Jaejoong sakit parah. Wanita itu mengidap penyakit kanker payudara. Dua minggu rumah makan keluarga Kim tidak jualan. Bergantian mereka merawat wanita itu di rumah sakit.

Satu tahun kemudian, tepat saat selesai upacara kelulusan Jaejoong. Umma dan appa-nya meminta maaf karena memakai deposito pendidikan mereka untuk berobat wanita itu selama setahun sebelumnya. Gadis itu hanya pasrah walau dengan raut wajah kecewa padahal ia sudah lulus ujian masuk universitas idamannya di Seoul. Mereka berdua berjanji akan berusaha keras mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliah Jaejoong tahun depan. Gadis berambut hitam gelap itu langsung tersenyum kembali.

Esoknya, Jaejoong berusaha keras membantu di rumah makan. Ia pun dengan sigap mengirimkan paket delivery dengan sepedah motor appa-nya. Selain itu, ia pun mengambil empat pekerjaan sampingan yang jam kerjanya dapat ia sesuaikan agar jika nanti uang mereka kurang, Jaejoong dapat menutupinya. Gadis itu setiap hari menjadi pengantar susu dan koran di pagi buta. Siang harinya memasok sayuran dari pasar ke beberapa rumah makan termasuk rumah makannya sedangkan di malam hari ia menjadi pembersih gedung. Semua ia lakukan untuk ambisinya berkuliah di universitas idamannya di Seoul.

Hampir setahun terlewati hanya kurang satu bulan, Kibum lulus dari sekolah dan membawa kabar bahagia bahwa ia diterima masuk universitas kedokteran terbaik di Korea yang letaknya di kota Chungnam. Jaejoong ikut bahagia karena ia pun dapat lulus ujian masuk universitas idaman untuk kedua kalinya. Sayang, kebagiannya tidaklah lama. Seminggu kemudian orang tuanya memutuskan akan memakai uang yang terbatas itu untuk membiayai kuliah Kibum. Hati Jaejoong langsung remuk. Gadis itu tertawa tidak percaya. menyangka bahwa orang tuanya sedang bercanda. Nyatanya, tidak.

"Kenapa kalian kejam padaku!" Jaejoong berteriak di ruang makan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kami sudah memutuskannya. Uang masuk kuliahmu lebih besar dari pada uang masuk kuliah Kibum." Ujar mereka.

"Lalu apa arti semua ini?! Apa arti setahun ini?!" Teriak Jaejoong marah. Wajahnya putihnya berubah merah gelap.

"Kau bisa kuliah tahun depan. Empat tahun lagi Kibum bisa menjadi dokter dan ia dapat membuka klinik." Ujar umma Jaejoong berusaha tenang. Ini adalah pilihan sulit tetapi jika dipikirkan ke depan, masa depan Kibum sangat menjanjikan.

Keadaan memanas. Kibum menjadi takut karenanya.

"Unni... aku akan cari cara lain untuk bisa kuliah. Unni tidak perlu khawatir..." Ujar Kibum lirih. Gadis itu tidak ingin keluarganya bertengkar karenanya. Kibum menyentuh lengan Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan. Jaejoong terlihat sangat kalap saat itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Perintah Jaejoong dingin sambil menghempaskan tangan Kibum.

"Unni..." Panggil Kibum lirih.

"Diam kau!" Pandangan mata Jaejoong mengarah pada Kibum. Sangat tajam. "Kalian dengar, sejak sekolah dulu siapa yang membantu kalian? Siapa yang mencuci piring di restoran? Siapa yang merasakan panasnya tungku? Siapa..." Pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada kedua orang tuanya. "...apa gadis ini? Apa gadis ini yang kulit tangannya terasa halus? Dia hanya belajar saat pelanggan menyiramku dengan air..." Jaejoong menangis. Ia seka air mata itu dengan tangannya agar ia terlihat kuat. "Sejak dulu selalu Kibum dan Kibum. Aku muak!" Jaejoong memukul meja makan kemudian pergi kekamarnya.

Esok harinya, keluarga Kim tidak lagi menemukan Jaejoong di dalam kamarnya.

...

Dengan tabungannya selama setahun, Jaejoong kabur ke Seoul di malam hari. Ia menghubungi sahabat sekolah menengah pertama yang masih ia hubungi selama ini. Sahabat yang memiliki cita-cita yang sama dengannya untuk memasuki universitas yang sangat terkenal dalam bidang fashion itu. Ia bernama Heechul. Heechul sudah lebih dulu berkuliah disana selama satu tahun. Heechul orang yang baik dan setia walaupun terkadang ia cerewet. Dengan tangan terbuka wanita itu menyambutnya di aparteman sewaan milik Heechul. Jaejoong menceritakan alasan ia kesana dan Heechul prihatin padanya. Ia pun mengusulkan untuk meminjamkan uang pada Jaejoong agar ia dapat kuliah disana.

Jaejoong sangat berterima kasih. Ia menerima bantuan Heechul. Satu bulan pertama Jaejoong sangat kaget ketika keuangannya langsung berkurang secara drastis. Biaya hidup di Seoul tiga kali biaya hidup di Chungnam dan lagi ia harus membayar biaya prakteknya disana, bahan dan sebagainya. Heechul sangat baik tetapi Jaejoong tidak ingin merepotkannya. Gadis itu pun membayar setengah uang sewa apartemen selama ia tinggal di sana. Karena terdesak masalah keuangan, gadis itu bekerja mati-matian. Ia sampai rela bekerja di club sebagai pelayan karena gajinya yang lumayan. Heechul pun bekerja sambilan tetapi gadis itu tidak bekerja sekeras Jaejoong karena masih ada sokongan dana dari keluarganya.

Satu tahun terlewati dengan susah payah bagi gadis keluarga Kim itu. Untung saja ia meraih juara lomba fashion untuk mahasiswa baru sehingga ia tidak perlu repot membayar biaya kuliah semester kemarin walaupun hanya sebagai harapan pertama. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur.

Tetapi perjuangannya tidak sampai di sana saja. Ia pun berebut beasiswa dengan ratusan mahasiswa lainnya untuk membayar biaya kuliah tahun depan. Sayang, ia gagal. Terpaksa ia harus cuti dan bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang. Satu tahun kemudian ia kembali berkuliah. Heechul sudah memulai skripsinya. Tidak seperti perkuliahan Heechul yang berjalan mulus. Jaejoong banyak menghadapi hambatan. Semua disainnya gagal. Akhirnya beberapa matakuliah ia tidak lulus. Memang fashion tergantung pada selera. Beberapa teman Jaejoong berkata, selera fashion Jaejoong terlalu berani dan sangat abstrak sehingga disainnya selalu ditolak oleh dosen. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong berusaha menyesuaikan diri sayangnya itu tidak mudah. Entah kenapa gairahnya sangat meletup-letup. Ia tidak bisa fokus dan menyesuaikan diri. Kuliahnya pun akhirnya berantakan.

Kondisi keuangan yang tidak stabil dan Heechul yang berniat pindah untuk lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjanya menmbuat Jaejoong stess. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya yang sangat mahal. Terkadang ia pun tidak makan karena tidak punya uang. Jaejoong depresi. Ia sakit dan hampir mati di apartemen sampai Heechul memanggil ambulan untuk datang.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah keluarganya. Ternyata ketika Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri Heechul menelfon keluarganya. Jaejoong hanya diam ketika Kibum dan orang tuanya menangis.

Dua hari kemudian, Jaejoong kembali ke Chungnam. Ia berubah. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara dan tidak bergairah untuk hal apapun. Kibum yang cemas memberi tahu orang tuanya agar mereka sering membawa Jaejoong berjalan-jalan. Sebulan kemudian Jaejoong sudah mulai tersenyum walaupun masih sedikit berbicara. Ia pun suka berjalan-jalan seorang diri ke taman seperti hari ini. Keluarga Kim menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja. Jaejoong patuh.

Siang hari ia baru kembali ke rumah. Rumah terasa ramai karena suara keluarganya terdengar sampai ke halaman rumah. Jaejoong sedikit penasaran karena melihat sepatu kulit merek terkenal berada di rak sepatu keluarganya.

Gadis itu membawa semua barang belanjaan melewati ruang tamu karena dapur ada di ujung rumahnya. Semua langsung terdiam melihat Jaejoong. Kibum yang melihatnya kesusahan langsung membantu begitu pula pria asing yang hadir di rumah mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu karena itulah Kibum ada di rumah. Mereka kemudian makan siang bersama. Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kalau ditanya ia hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sedikitpun tidak menjawab. Umma merekalah yang akan menjawab karena tidak enak melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat acuh.

Makan siang sudah selesai. Jaejoong mencuci piring dalam diam. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pria asing yang ada di sampingnya padahal sejak awal pria itu mengajaknya berbicara. Umma Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu langsung memangil si pria untuk menemani Appa Jaejoong bermain catur. Pria itu dengan kecewa langsung menurut.

Selesai mencuci piring, Jaejoong berjalan kekamarnya melewati tangga yang ada di samping ruang keluarga. Baru saja beberapa langkah menginjakkan kaki menaiki tangga, Kibum langsung menggandengnya untuk bergabung.

"Ini sangat cocok untuk ajumma." Ujar pria asing itu sambil memberikan syal biru bersablon lambang G dan C terbalik di seluruh permukaannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya umma Jaejoong antusias. Ia melilitkan syal itu dilehernya.

Mata Jaejoong terlihat bergerak-gerak antusias karena warna-warna yang sangat berfariasi. Ia dapat memastikan semua produk berbagai brand ternama dihadapannya adalah asli.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Kibum mengambil salah satu dress dari tumpukan kotak di sana. Dress itu terbuat dari serat sutra 100%. Warnanya sangat cerah. Perpaduan orange, merah jambu dan kuning. Kibum menunjukkan gaun itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa merasakan kelembutan di tanganya. Sangat nyaman jika dipakai.

"Itu memang untukmu." Ujar pria asing itu. Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah topi pantai buatan tangan dan meletakkannya di kepala Kibum.

Umma Jaejoong langsung tersenyum kecil. "Kalian sangat cocok." Cetusnya. Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam. Si pria pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pria asing itu pergi sebelum makan malam karena jarak Seoul dari Chungnam yang jauh. Ia takut melewatkan makan malam dengan keluarganya.

Sebelum pulang, Umma Kim langsung tersenyum melihat Kibum berbicara dengan pria itu di depan dari jendela rumah. Ia langsung berfikir bahwa akan ada sebuah ikatan kekeluargaan yang akan terbentuk. Wanita itu langsung berdiskusi dengan suaminya yang juga terlihat berharap.

Sementara Jaejoong, gadis itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak ada satupun hadiah tadi yang dibawa karena tidak ada satupun yang diberikan kepadanya. Sebagian besar hadiah itu adalah milik Kibum. Sisanya adalah milik appa dan umma. Jaejoong berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat Kibum dan pria itu sedang bicara serius. Kibum sangat dekat dengannya. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih sejak lama.

Jaejoong dan Kibum mengenal pria asing itu. Mereka berkenalan ketika kecil sampai sekolah menengah atas. Pria itu setingkat diatas Jaejoong sedangkan Kibum dua tahun di bawahnya. Pria itu adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat Appa-nya bekerja. Ia selalu menggangu Jaejoong dengan ejekan yang membanding-bandingkan antara Jaejoong yang seperti pithecantropus dan Kibum yang seperti homo sapien. Jaejoong selalu kesal. Walaupun ia tidak suka sains tetapi ia tahu apa arti ejekan itu. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena appa-nya sangat menghormati pria itu. Sama seperti sekarang, dahulu pria itu pun suka membawa berbagai macam barang mewah kerumah dan mengejeknya karena tidak mendapatkan apapun darinya. Mereka tidak berkomunikasi lagi setelah pria itu lulus sekolah. Hanya Kibum yang berkomunikasi bersama pria itu karena Kibum terkadang menyampaikan salam dari pria itu kepada keluarganya dan juga Jaejoong.

Pria asing itu tiba-tiba melihat keatas tepatnya ke arah jendela kamar Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertemu pandang. Ia langsung tersenyum ramah tetapi Jaejoong hanya diam dan datar. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibumpun melihat kearah yang sama. Ia pun juga bertingkah yang sama.

Saatnya tiba pria itu untuk pulang. Sambil mengendarai mobil mewahnya, ia melambaikan tangan kearah Jaejoong.

...

"Unni..."

Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka itu diketuk. Kibum masuk dan duduk disamping Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring sambil menatap plafon.

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Dia mengambil akselarasi di universitasnya dan sudah lulus 4 tahun lalu. Sekarang dia sedang mengembangkan bisnisnya di Jerman..."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Telinganya semakin panas mendengar kesuksesan pria itu dari mulut adiknya. Heechul sekarang sudah lulus kuliah dengan nilai sangat baik dan masa kuliah yang singkat. Wanita itu pun sudah bekerja menjadi perancang di perusahaan fashion Korea. Kibum pun sekarang sedang menyusun skripsinya sedangkan ia...,

Ia hanya seorang yang gagal.

"Apa kau ingin menyindirku?!" Tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku tidak bermak –"

"Keluar!" Perintah Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan.

Kibum patuh. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jaejoong. "Kau tahu kenapa iapun pindah bersekolah di Chungnam padahal Seoul sangat jauh?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Ia sudah diambang pintu.

"Semua orang tahu alasannya." Jawab Jaejoong. 'Semua karena kau. Selalu kau.' Batinnya. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya." Perintahnya sekali lagi.

...

Jaejoong kembali mengunjungi apartemennya bersama Heechul di Seoul. Heechul masih ada di sana. Gadis itu sedang mengepak pakaian dan perabotan miliknya. Sudah lima bulan lebih Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan kemarin gadis itu menelfon akan pindah hari ini. Jaejoong menguras semua tabungannya sampai tidak tersisa untuk melunasi hutangnya pada Heechul yang nyatanya semua belumlah cukup. Heechul tidak memaksa.

Jaejoong membantu Heechul mengeluarkan barang dan mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil box kecil. Di pinggir jalan Jaejoong hanya melambaikan tangan menatap kepergian gadis itu dan disebelahnya ada sebuah koper yang ia gunakan untuk mengepak barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa.

Jaejoong menarik kopernya ke halte terdekat. Ia ingin mengunjungi kampus idamannya itu dan mencetaknya secara jelas diingatannya. Gadis itu ingin menyerah. Ini terlalu sulit untuk dilewatinya seorang diri. Sudah banyak perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk sampai ke tempat ini dan menginjakkan kaki di dalamnya. Semua penuh kenangan pahit dan manis. Ternyata cita-citanya hanya sampai di sini saja. Ia berharap jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan. Ia ingin itu walaupun harus berkorban lebih besar.

...

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, gadis itu tidak berhenti berfikir. Ia sampai di Chungnam pada jam makan malam. Di depan rumahnya Kibum terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan pria asing itu.

"Kau tahu oppa, ini belum saatnya." Ujar Kibum berbisik tetapi masih jelas terlihat bahwa gadis itu sedang menggeram.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu berapa tahun menunggu? Sejak sekolah menengah atas dan kau selalu berkata aku harus bersabar dan bersabar. Aku muak. Aku tidak suka dipermainkan olehmu." Ujar pria asing itu.

"Kau pikir semua semudah bayanganmu? Kau pikir bagaimana merespon jika ada seorang pria asing tiba-tiba membawa orang tuanya untuk melamar kerumahmu? Ini gila."

"Asing? Kita sudah saling mengenal hampir sepuluh tahun dan kau bilang asing?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

Jaejoong hanya diam di depan pagar kayu rumahnya yang hanya setinggi dada. Ia berniat masuk tetapi sungkan. Begitupun untuk melihat bahkan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Akhirnya ia menunggu di seberang rumahnya sambil memasang earphon dengan lagu yang terdengar menghentak-hentak sambil bermain game fashion.

Jaejoong bermain cukup lama. Permainannya terhenti ketika melihat kaki di balutkan celana hitam dan sepatu kulit mewah yang agak mengkilap berada di depannya. Jaejoong mendongkak. Pria asing itu melepas earphon yang terpasang ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita menikah." Ujar pria asing itu. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia mengintip dari balik tubuh pria itu. Kibum masih ada di pekarangan rumah dan menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

"Apa dengan begitu kau berjanji akan membiayai semua biaya kuliahku?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

...

Pernikahan Jaejoong sudah memasuki tahun ke-limanya. Mereka tinggal di Seoul, beberapa blok dari universitas tempat Jaejoong kuliah. Pria itu menepati janjinya untuk terus membiayai kuliah Jaejoong sampai sekarang. Itu artinya Jaejoong masih belum menuntaskan kuliahnya.

"Sayang, bisakah aku mencuci piringnya setelah pulang dari kantor?" Tanya seorang pria bermata musang dengan kulit kecoklatan. Ia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memasang apron di depan jas kerjanya.

"Enak saja! Tepati janjimu, Jung Yunho!" Suara Jaejoong terdengar ketus. Wanita itu masih sibuk berada di meja makan dengan tumpuan kertas dan pensil warna yang berantakan. Setiap hari, wanita itu tidak berhenti menggambar disain untuk kostum seorang penyanyi nyentrik dari amerika. Sejak ia berhasil menjadi salah satu dari sepuluh orang di korea yang berhak mengadakan peragaan busana di Milan. Disain Jaejoong yang terlihat berani dan abstrak menjadikan gaun rancangannya di lirik penyanyi asal amerika itu. Dengan melewati berbagai rangkaian yang panjang, akhirnya Jaejoong resmi menjadi salah satu fashion disainernya. Yah, karyanya memang tidak selalu dipakai karena penyanyi itu memiliki beberapa disainer lainnya yang top dan lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dia yang hanya orang baru.

Baginya, hal itu tidaklah menjadi masalah kerena itu berimbas baik pada perkuliahnya yang sering tersendat. Beberapa dosen langsung membiarkannya lolos karena sudah mendengar namanya.

"Huaaaaaa!"

Jaejoong mendecak. Kembali pekerjaanya terganggu dengan dua bayi berkepala botak yang berada di depan dadanya. Mereka Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Changmin masih setia menyedot ASI miliknya sambil memilin puting kiri yang seharusnya jatah Kyuhyun. Jaejoong langsung menyingkirkan tangan bocah dua tahun itu dan menarik kepala kyuhyun untuk menghisap ASI pada dadanya kembali.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun adalah anak kembar mereka. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa was-was jika harus merawat dua anak karena takut kasih sayang yang ia berikan tidak sama besar seperti yang ia rasakan dahulu tetapi suaminya berjanji akan membantunya.

Yunho terlihat sudah mencuci semua piring dan peralatan dapur yang kotor setelah mereka sarapan. Ia melihat Changmin yang memamerkan giginya ketika disindir oleh Jaejoong bahwa anak itu tidak tahu malu dan serakah. Yunho hanya tertawa. Itu memang kebiasaan Changmin ketika dimarahi oleh umma-nya. Bocah itu hanya akan memamerkan giginya yang hanya berjumlah dua seperti kelinci.

"Berikan aku ciuman sebelum berangkat ke kantor."

Jaejoong langsung mendongkakkan kepala dan membiarkan suaminya mengecupnya sekilas. Setelah itu ia pergi.

jaejoong kembali melihat kedua bocah yang ada di pangkuannya. Mereka tengah asik menghisap ASI. Jika diibaratkan, Changmin lebih mirip dengannya dan Kyuhyun lebih mirip dengan Kibum. Mungkin dimasa depan, Changmin akan berulah seperti dirinya atau mungkin lebih parah sedangkan Kyuhyun akan menjadi anak yang lemah lembut dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Jaejoong masih sedikit khawatir jika suatu saat nanti ia akan bertindak tidak adil. Ia mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan Changmin yang suka berulah ataupun menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun karena mengingat kejadian masa lalunya. Ia sangat takut jika tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik tetapi entah kenapa ucapan pria asing itu selalu membuatnya yakin.

'Jika berusaha walaupun akan seperti neraka kedepannya, semua mungkin terjadi.'

The End


End file.
